falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
莱莉的游骑兵
Reilly's Rangers is a mercenary group in the Capital Wasteland based at the Ranger Compound. There are currently four members of Reilly's Rangers. Reilly herself gives out quests involving mapping the wastes and helping other rangers in need. Their base is located near Seward Square. While a mercenary force, they, like the Desert Rangers and the New California Rangers, are altruistic and operate on a strict set of morals. Luck seems to be a major theme with regards to Reilly's Rangers. The group's emblem prominently features a four-leaf clover, and luck is often mentioned in the various conversations you can have with the group's members (i.e. Butcher, Donovan, and Brick all credit their survival against the Super Mutant army at the Statesman Hotel mostly due to luck). Their unique armor, Ranger Battle Armor, grants a +1 stat boost to Luck. The members of Reilly's Rangers are about on par with Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in terms of armor, skill, and health. They're well-armed and tougher than the average Wasteland human combatant, but not extraordinarily so. After you finish the related quest, you can see them on your adventures through the Wasteland sometimes, and when you ask what Donovan (in this case, Donovan was there) is doing there, he'll tell you that Reilly tracked you and sent him to bring ammunition, or More specifically 1 Mini Nuke. In addition, if you encounter him fighting off three Super Mutant Masters, you can let them kill him, then kill the Super Mutants, then loot his body (without any negative karma) and still get the mini-nuke, plus his equipment (he has the only Ranger Battle Armor Helmet), weapon, and ammo. Appearances Reilly's Rangers appear in Fallout 3. Related quests * Reilly's Rangers * Geomapping with Reilly Active Members * Reilly (Leader) * Butcher (Medic) - Will "Heal" you for free at the Ranger Compound * Donovan (Tech) - Will Repair equipment for reduced prices at Ranger Compound * Brick (Heavy Weapons) * The Lone Wanderer (If you decide to become a part of their scouting team) Inactive Members * Theo (Quartermaster, Deceased) * Dallas (Deceased) * Kira (Deceased) Trivia *Reilly's Rangers is most likely based off of Rogers' Rangers, an elite company of rangers attached to the British Army during the French and Indian War. The unit was informally trained by Major Robert Rogers as a rapidly deployable light infantry force tasked with reconnaissance and conducting special operations against distant targets. Their military tactics were so bold and effective that the unit became the chief scouting unit of British Crown forces in the late 1750s. *Reilly's Rangers are most likely descended from Ireland as their logo is a four leaf clover, two of the members have Irish names (Reilly & Donovan).. Notes It is very hard, if not impossible to murder and loot one of the rangers without the others becoming hostile. A few players have reported killing Donovan in a random event and looting his corpse, but when the player returned to the Reilly's Rangers compound they were hostile. (XBOX 360 & PC confirmed) Gallery ReillysRangersLogo.png Reilly in battle armor.png|Reilly Brick.jpg|Brick Butcher.jpg|Butcher Donovan.jpg|Donovan Theo.jpg|Theo de:Reilly's Rangers en:Reilly's Rangers es:Rangers de Reilly fr:Rangers de Reilly it:Mercenari di Reilly no:Reilly's Rangers pl:Strażnicy Reilly ru:Рейнджеры Рейли (группировка) uk:Рейнджери Рейлі (угруповання) Category:辐射3组织 Category:Reilly's Rangers